


This is a stealth mission!

by Dragomir



Series: Tales from the Garrison [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Also this quest sucks, And the Champion of Azeroth runs on insane troll logic, Archmage Khadgar regrets his life choices, Brewfest, Crack, Gen, This is the crackiest crack I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/pseuds/Dragomir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The archmage should have known better than to suggest it…</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is a stealth mission!

**Author's Note:**

> Archmage Khadgar yells: Are you crazy, launching yourself into the air like that! Why not just send Gul'dan a telegram? Better yet, march into the compound at the head of a Brewfest oompah band. This is a stealth mission, ! Stealth!

“—Better yet, march into the compound at the head of a Brewfest oompah band! This is a stealth mission, Champion! _STEALTH!_ ”

The Champion blinked and stared at the outraged mage before turning to look at the remains of the goblin glider they had planned on riding – because aerial assaults were _so_ common here – into the compound. A slow, evil-looking grin spread across their face.

“…Why are you smiling like that?”

“Archmage Khadgar,” the Champion said sweetly, “have I ever told you how utterly smart and creative you are?”

The Archmage blinked rapidly, confusion evident on his face. “No. The last time I suggested you take a task, you told me to do several things that are anatomically impossible. And in several creative ways. I’ve _never_ heard anyone suggest… Well… I’ve never considered that the Orcs even _had_ a word for that.”

The Champion flipped their hand at the archmage and blew a raspberry at him. “Forget that! …and that word,” they added. “I know _exactly_ how I’m going to get into the compound! Thank you!”

The archmage watched as the Champion retreated from the outcropping outside the compound and wondered if it was too late to find a safer way for them to get into the compound.

Knowing the Champion, it probably was.

\- o – o -

Archmage Khadgar resisted the urge to beat his head against the rocks. His plan had been _brilliant_ , thank you. It was _perfect_! And then he’d tried to give it to the Champion and they’d tried to glide into the compound. He’d thought that would be the end of it, but _no_. They’d taken his rather sarcastic suggestion to _heart_ , and not only had they _returned_ with the Brewfest oompah band, they’d brought Brewfest with them too.

On the other hand, it seemed to be _working_. That was the sad part. He’d been sarcastic, and it was _working_. He sighed and accepted the mug of beer – and the papers wrapped around it – from a far too gleeful looking Champion.

“Try not to tear those pages,” the Champion whispered. “I had to give the guards a cask of whiskey to get it. My _last_ cask of whiskey. From _Pandaria_.”

Well, if it worked, it worked.

…Right?

**Author's Note:**

> But just imagine that you _could_ have done that during this quest...


End file.
